Re : Sakura
by Lsamudraputra
Summary: Sakura kembali dari kematian. Namun bertemu Naruto yang berbeda. Ia tidak be-reinkarnasi, ia hanya diberi kesempatan kedua. Akankah ceritanya sama saat bersama dengan Naruto-nya dulu? kehidupan baru, cinta baru, namun semua kembali ke titik yang sama./ [For #4LOVESHOTS#R.E.A.L#FOX#4]


_**Hostler**_ **:** Semacam ikat pinggang, di lengkapi dengan tempat peletakan pistol, magazine, belati dan radio komunikasi. Untuk versi tentara, jauh lebih lengkap dengan kedudukan peletakan granat tangan, tempat air minum dan lain sebagainya.

 _ **Kevlar**_ **:** Rompi anti peluru.

 _ **Magazen**_ **:** Alat penyimpanan dan pengisian amunisi yang menyatu atau dipasang pada senjata api.

 _ **Chamber**_ **:** Ruang lontar atau kamar peluru.

 _ **Trigger**_ **:** Pemicu. Tuas kecil yang ditekan untuk melontarkan peluru dari _chamber_ ke target.

 _ **Helikopter Superpuma**_ **:** Helikopter dengan kabin terbesar di kelas pesawat berbaling dimana cukup untuk mengangkut 24 penumpang tidak termasuk dua awak pesawat, sering digunakan oleh satuan khusus militer dan tim SAR untuk evakuasi.

 _ **Gantole**_ **:** Sebuah pesawat sederhana yang terdiri dari kerangka metal dan kain yang membentuk sayap. Termasuk dalam cabang olahraga angin atau _aerosport_. Tokoh fiksi yang familiar menggunakan gantole adalah **Kaitou kid** dalam _manga Magic Kaito_ dan atau _manga_ _Detective Conan_.

Untuk semua jenis senjata api yang dimaksud dalam fiksi ini, Anda bisa cek spesifikasinya di _internet_.

* * *

 **Re : Sakura**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **[For #4LOVESHOTS #R.E.A.L #FOX #4]**

* * *

"Ambulan! Sebelah sini!"

"Lima enam melapor ke markas, kami butuh tambahan ambulan. Ganti."

"Delapan sembilan ke dua empat, lapor, posisi? Ganti."

"Kosong tujuh memberi arahan ke semua sektor untur mundur."

"Evakuasi semua personil yang terluka ke belakang."

"Medis!"

"Ambulan! Kami butuh ambulan!"

Hingar bingar terjadi tepat di depan Konoha's Hospital. Teriakan beradu panik dengan perintah dan bantuan yang menguar dari setiap _walkie talkie_ yang melekat di pundak para petugas.

Di seberang, tepat di depan restoran cepat saji, seorang perwira kepolisian bersedekap dada, di hadapannya terdapat _walkie-talkie_ dan beberapa ponsel serta denah bangunan Konoha's Hopsital.

Seorang bawahannya mendekati, "Komandan, ledakan di lantai satu barusan menandakan mereka menguasai ruang kontrol, mereka tahu bahwa kita akan masuk diam-diam melalui CCTV."

Perwira yang di panggil komandan tersebut meraih salah satu ponsel ponsel dengan muka masam, "Halo, Mabui... Apakah kau sudah menghubungi skuad anti-teror? Hah? Apa? Untuk apa komisaris kemari? Dengarkan, keparat! Aku butuh skuad anti-teror! Bukan Komisaris!"

 _ **Braak!**_

Perwira polisi tersebut membanting ponsel ke jalan.

Bawahannya hanya memandang iba melihat ponsel tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

"Oi Kakashi, kau bilang apa tadi?!"

"Ah!" polisi tersebut tersentak, "Mereka menguasai CCTV, kita tak bisa melakukan pergerakan diam-diam lagi."

"Pelajari denah ini! Cari celah untuk kita masuk!"

Satu mobil polisi Jeep kepolisian mendekat, seseorang berpakaian jas penuh dengan lencana kepolisian turun setelah membanting pintu dengan keras. Tiga ajudannya bergegas turun dan melindungi langkah pria berwajah sangar tersebut dari berbagai sisi.

"Asuma! apa yang kau kerjakan daritadi?!" bentak pria tersebut mendekati dua polisi yang tengah mengatur strategi.

"Komandan... ingat darah tinggi Anda..." bisik Kakashi.

Asuma menghela nafas mereda amarahnya, "Maaf Bapak Komisaris Polisi Raikage, kami sedari tadi mencari cara untuk masuk."

"Kerjamu tidak pernah beres... Teropong!" Gerutu Raikage sambil menerima teropong dari ajudannya.

"Kami menunggu bantuan skuad anti-teror tapi mereka tak kunjung datang."

"Aku sudah menghubungi mereka, mereka bilang Otewe..." Raikage membidik direksi ke tengah bangunan Rumah Sakit.

"Otewe? Apa itu Otewe?"

" _On the way_ , _sir_..." terang Kakashi selunak mungkin.

"Dasar kaku, cobalah sedikit lebih gaul..." Raikage terus meneropong tanpa menghiraukan Asuma yang kini mempunyai perempatan di pelipis. "Dia disekap di ruang kerjanya, lantai sepuluh."

"Komisaris... siapa yang Anda maksud?" Kini Kakashi bertanya.

"Haruno Sakura."

Asuma dan Kakashi menaikan alis tinggi-tinggi, "Haruno Sakura?"

* * *

Naruto berlutut di depan seorang bocah perempuan berumur lima tahun berambut merah muda laksana gulali di depan pintu rumah. Wajahnya teduh namun menyimpan kesedihan serta kecemasan. Seorang wanita berambut merah berdiri tepat di belakang putri semata wayangnya, meletakan satu tangan di pundak bocah yang tetap asyik mengemut permen tangkai tersebut.

"Jangan nakal, oke?" ujar Naruto.

"Apakah daddy akan menjemput mommy?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu cepatlah... mommy harus berbelanja ke supermarket untuk bahan makan malam..."

"Kau akan malam bersama bibi Karin, nak..." jawab Naruto. "Dad akan sedikit lama... pulang." Ujar Naruto dengan suara tercekat.

Karin ikut berlutut dan mengelus punggung putri Naruto. "Ucapkan salam dan biarkan daddymu menjemput mommy..."

"Hm..." mata bulat itu menyipit dan manik _esmeralde_ itu menyelidik, "Aneh."

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Karin.

"Kenapa daddy menjemput mommy harus pakai baju itu? Dan kenapa daddy harus bawa dordor?" tunjuk Cherry dengan dagu ke senjata laras panjang yang tersampir di punggung Naruto.

"Ah.. ini..." Naruto tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Daddymu akan pergi dengan paman sebentar lalu pulangnya akan menjemput mommymu..." suara berat Sasuke menginterupsi setelah sesaat ia keluar dari pintu di belakang Karin.

Suara baling-baling helikopter meribut dan mendarat tepat di depan kediaman Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ayo pergi, Naruto.. kita tak punya banyak waktu." Sasuke terlebih dahulu meninggalkan rumah.

"Nak..." Naruto membelai surai merah muda anaknya, menatap biru yang teduh didalam kelopak bulat lebar, "Kau harus tahu... aku dan mommy-mu sangat mencintaimu... sangat."

Bocah berambut gulali itu mengangguk.

Naruto berdiri tegap. Tubuhnya yang atletis terlihat makin sempurna dengan balutan baju kaos hitam ketat dan celana panjang hitam penuh kerutan banyak kantong khas tentara. Gesper yang terlilit dari _hostler_ di pinggang hingga kebahu penuh dengan _magazine_ serta belati.

Dua pistol tersampir di kanan dan belakang pinggang serta laras panjang otomatis yang terlihat berat melekat di punggunya.

Namun tiba-tiba putri Naruto tiba-tiba menyorongkan jari kelingkinya.

"Berjanjilah kalau dad dan mom akan cepat pulang."

Naruto tersenyum dan menautkan kelingkingnya dengan sang buah hati. "Baiklah. Ini janji seumur hidup."

Karin lalu menggendong bocah imut itu, "Nah... ayo kita masuk..."

Naruto berbalik lalu berjalan cepat menuju pesawat baling superpuma.

"Jangan berbicara seolah kau tidak akan selamat, sialan." Sambut Sasuke saat Naruto baru masuk kekabin.

Helikopter segera mengudara dan menuju Konohas's Hospital.

"Aku selalu saja takut jika ada sesuatu mengenai Sakura..." jawab Naruto memandang rekan-rekannya yang sedari tadi sudah menunggunya.

"Kita akan selamatkan Sakura serta warga sipil lainnya..." jawab Kiba, rekan Naruto yang bertato segitiga terbalik di pipi.

"Kita skuad anti-teror. Terbaik dari yang terbaik!" Tegas Lee, rekan Naruto yang lain.

"Ya..." Naruto mengeraskan hati, "Ayo kita selamatkan Sakura!"

* * *

Sabaku Gaara, pria tampan dengan wajah teduh itu duduk bersilang kaki di sofa panjang. Dihadapannya seorang perempuan berambut panjang dengan warna merah muda duduk di sebuah bangku dengan tangan terikat ke belakang.

Dua orang dengan kondisi bertolak belakang itu di kelilingi oleh beberapa orang bersenjata api laras panjang. Gaara meletakan rokok di sela bibir lalu seorang anak buahnya dengan sigap menyalakan pemantik.

Asap berhembus tebal namun pelan. Gaara tersenyum lembut untuk Sakura.

"Dokter... rokok bisa membunuh manusia secara perlahan, bukan?" tanya Gaara.

Sakura bungkam namun tatapan matanya tajam perlambang berontak.

"Tapi belati bisa membunuh secara cepat apalagi jika menggores leher jenjangmu itu..." ucap Gaara sopan dan penuh kelembutan.

"Jadi..." Gaara menatap wajah Sakura yang lebam karena beberapa pukulan, bibirnya robek dan rambutnya berantakan, "Dimana kau sembunyikan benda itu?"

Sakura menjawab dengan memelototkan mata.

 _ **Plak!**_

Tayuya yang berdiri di sisi kanan Sakura menampar keras dokter muda tersebut."Sampai kapan kau akan bungkam, hah?!"

Kepala Sakura bergoyang. Limbung. Tapi ia tetap tak membuka suara.

"Kenapa kau bertahan sedemikian keras?" Gaara meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di meja, slot _memory_ _card_ pada ponsel tersebut sudah kosong.

Sakura menunduk dalam. _"Naruto... selamatkan aku..."_

Gaara merentangkan tangan di sandaran sofa dan menaikan dagu, menunjukan semua kepongahan yang ia miliki sebagai pemimpin.

"Siksa dia... pelan...pelan..." perintah Gaara.

" _Naruto akan menangkapmu, bedebah!"_ Sakura mengatupkan geraham dan menggeram marah memberi umpatan dalam hati. Ia melotot sangar ke arah Gaara.

"Ekspresi apa itu? huh." Gaara malah mencibir.

"Jangan memperumit keadaan, jalang!" Tayuya menendang lengan Sakura dan wanita itu jatuh tersungkur bersama kursinya.

Gaara kembali menghembuskan asap nikotin dan memejamkan mata. "Ah... indah sekali melihat orang mati perlahan..."

* * *

"Kenapa dengan Haruno Sakura? Siapa dia? Kenapa sepertinya hanya aku yang tidak tahu apa-apa disini?" cecar Asuma pada Raikage.

"Eh sontoloyo, itu gunanya aku kemari!" Raikage menunjuk hidung Asuma, "Haruno Sakura adalah istri dari salah satu anggota satuan elite anti-teror. Beberapa hari yang lalu, seorang jaksa berobat kemari dan tidak sengaja meninggalkan ponselnya di ruangan Sakura. Kau tahu apa yang tersimpan di _memory card_ ponsel tersebut?"

Asuma dan Kakashi menggeleng.

"Daftar para pejabat yang korupsi." Raikage menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Kenapa seorang jaksa menyimpan data sepenting itu di ponsel?" Kakashi bertanya.

"Jaksa itu tidak membuat laporan resmi melainkan memeras semua pejabat yang ada di dalam daftar tersebut..."

"Tunggu dulu... kenapa Anda bisa tahu sedetail ini?"

"Kelompok radikal keparat itu meneleponku tadi pagi dan mengatakan bahwa mereka disewa oleh jaksa Kakuzu, kami menangkap Kakuzu tanpa di endus media sesaat setelahnya."

"Semudah itu?" Asuma memiringkan kepala.

"Tidak mudah kali ini... Suna grup kini bekerja independen agar bisa mendapatkan nama-nama di dalam daftar tersebut dengan tujuan memeras mereka..."

"Tapi bagaimana mereka bisa senekat ini? Bagaimana cara mereka kabur saat kita sudah mengepung mereka?" Tantang Asuma.

"Kau pikir aku tahu? Kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri pada mereka di dalam sana?" tantang balik Raikage.

Helikopter Superpuma mendarat tak jauh dari mereka. Belasan petugas berbaju serba hitam segera mendekati dan memberi hormat.

"Kenapa kalian lam-"

"Ini denah bangunannya." Raikage memotong ucapan Asuma dengan menyodorkan denah bangunan Rumah Sakit.

Sasuke menerima denah tersebut dan meletakan di aspal. Semua anggotanya ikut jongkok dan mengamati denah tersebut.

"Mereka ada di bawah dan di tengah tepat di lantai sepuluh ruang kerja kelinci... bagaimana dengan di atas?"

"Ada penembak jitu, RPG serta helikopter di atas bangunan.. besar kemungkinan mereka akan menggunakan helikopter sebagai pelarian atau pengalihan." Jawab Asuma. "Itu juga kenapa kami tak bisa menyerang mereka dari atas."

"Tadi kita mengudara, kenapa tidak diserang?" tanya Kiba.

"Berarti urusan mereka belum selesai di dalam sana..." jawab Shino.

"Green dan Bug akan menuju gedung lain... lumpuhkan para sniper agar aku bisa masuk melalui atas." Sasuke memberi perintah.

Lee dan Shino mengangguk paham.

"Kakashi..." Asuma berbisik sepelan mungkin, "Kenapa tiba-tiba dia yang memberi perintah?"

"Mereka pasukan elite... komandan.." jawab Kakashi dengan bisikan sama pelannya. "Beda kasta dengan kita..."

"Ck!" decih Asuma kesal.

"Dog dan yang lainnya akan masuk dari lantai satu..." lanjut Sasuke.

"Bagaimana caranya? Kami sudah mencoba hal itu tadi, mereka menguasai CCTV..." sela Asuma sedikit meremehkan.

"Dog, lumpuhkan listrik selama sepuluh detik, tidak lebih dari itu.." ujar Sasuke mengacuhkan Asuma, "Sepuluh detik adalah waktu yang lama untuk semua jenis alat kedokteran berhenti beroperasi, kita tidak ambil resiko dengan nyawa pasien, maka waktu kalian menerobos dari bawah hanya selama itu."

"Siap!" Kiba mengangguk paham. "Kapten Hatake, bantu kami dengan anggotamu."

"Siap!" Kakashi mengangguk mantap.

"Fox... kau akan ikut denganku masuk dari atas..." perintah Sasuke.

"Terlalu membuang waktu, kapten Raven... aku akan masuk dari sini." Tunjuk Naruto tepat ke tengah bangunan.

Semua mata tertuju pada titik yang ditunjuk Naruto.

"Saku- maaf maksudku kelinci terlalu lama di sekap, kita tak punya banyak waktu lagi untuk menerobos keamanan."

"Bagaimana caranya kau ke titik ini?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk lantai sepuluh pada denah.

"Satu-satunya jalan hanyalah..." Jawab Naruto pasti, "...terbang."

* * *

Sakura kembali di dudukan dengan benar, Gaara kembali mengintimidasi.

"Kumohon bicaralah, dok... atau kupotong lehermu." Gaara memohon dengan senyum simpul.

Sakura tetap hening.

"Haah..." Gaara menghela nafas keras, "Dokter Sakura... di dunia ini yang kuatlah yang akan menang... tak perduli kita berdiri di sisi yang mana, asal kau kuat maka kau menang." Jelas Gaara. "Jadi... kau sudah paham siapa si kuat dalam posisi kita saat ini, Dokter?"

"Jika kau mengandalkan para polisi yang ada di luar sana, lebih baik kubur harapanmu itu..."

Beberapa anggota Suna group tertawa mendengar cemoohan Gaara.

"Atau kau menunggu pahlawan bertopengmu? Seseorang yang mencintaimu mungkin akan datang dengan jubah yang berkibar atau baju spandex ketat." Ejek Gaara lagi.

Gelak tawa kembali terdengar di ruangan tersebut.

" _Tidak, kau salah bajingan. Orang yang mencintai kita akan selalu menajaga kita. Aku percaya bahwa Naruto akan menyelamatkanku. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, seperti Naruto di duniaku dulu"_ Batin Sakura sambil menggigit bibir bagian dalam begitu kuat, _"Naruto pasti datang. Pasti."_

Sakura terus menguatkan hati meski sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda pahlawannya akan datang.

* * *

"Rubah tidak bisa terbang sialan!" Sasuke berteriak. Suaranya timbul tenggelam oleh angin karena pintu helikopter terbuka dan ia sedikit merasa sesak oleh 'sayap'Naruto yang terkembang memenuhi badan helikopter.

"Aku akan jadi rubah terbang pertama kalau begitu..." Naruto memeriksa keamanan _gantole_ yang ia gunakan.

"Kita sudah cukup tinggi dan jauh, Kapt!" pilot superpuma memberi tahu.

"Oke, sudah cukup!" balas Sasuke lalu kebali menoleh pada Naruto, "Tunjukan kepada mereka kenapa kau di beri julukan Fox! _Move_!"

Naruto melompat dari helikopter. _Gantole_ terkembang mantap dan Naruto melesat meliuk-liuk di antara bangunan pencakar langit seperti burung yang menari-menari di angkasa.

Semua polisi yang ada dibawah mendongak ke atas dengan mulut menganga, "Demi apapun.. bagaimana caranya mereka melumpuhkan Suna grup?"

Sasuke segera memberikan instruksi melalui _earphone_. "Fox sudah terbang, semuanya bergerak ke point, sekarang!"

 **...**

Lee berada di atap gedung lain yang jauh lebih tinggi dari gedung Konoha's Hospital. Ia merapatkan mata ke _scope_ dan berbicara melalui _earphone_ pada rekannya yang ada di gedung lain.

"Bug, ada empat sniper di empat sisi mata angin dan dua orang dengan RPG, pilih bagianmu."

 **..**

Shino yang berada di gedung lain juga sedang membidik sasaran, "Aku pilih penembak di utara dan barat. Kita akan tembak bersama-sama."

Shino meletakan jemari di _trigger_ senjata api runduk Steyr SSG-PII berlaras 26" tersebut. "Sekarang... tembak!"

 **..**

"Ada helikopter mendekat!" seorang sniper di atas gedung Rumah Sakit berteriak, "Periksa!"

"Tidak bisa! Helikopter itu terhalang bangunan tinggi lainnya! Mereka sengaja bersembunyi di balik-"

 _ **Stuup!**_

 _ **Stuup!**_

Enam orang yang bertugas di atas Rumah Sakit itu ambruk bahkan nyaris tanpa suara. Hanya desingan peluru menembus kepala mereka yang menjadi nada tunggal disana.

 **..**

" _Kapt, point atas clear!"_

" _Good job_ , Green! Bug! Kalian cari posisi sejajar lantai dimana kelinci di sekap! Dog mulai bergerak sekarang! Aku akan terobos dari atas! Fox, kau harus mencapai point utama sekarang! _Move_! _Move_!" perintah Sasuke melalui _earphone_.

 **...**

Belasan petugas anti-teror kini telah memakai masker khusus dan kacamata besar, mereka semua bersandar di balik dinding dan tiang-tiang bangunan.

Beberapa anggota suna grup bersiaga di tengah lantai satu dengan belasan warga sipil yang tiarap di lantai sebagai sandera.

Kiba berbisik dan menekan _earphone_ -nya. "Kapten Hatake, matikan listriknya."

 **.**

Kakashi yang berada di ruang generator daya membalas cepat. "Ok."

Tuas dihadapannya diturunkan dan seketika semua arus listrik di Rumah Sakit tersebut padam.

 **.**

Kiba dan beberapa polisi melemparkan botol kecil berukuran sepuluh centimeter bersama-sama dan botol kaleng tersebut langsung menyemburkan asap.

"Sialan! Ada apa ini?!" Sakon, anggota Suna grup berteriak marah.

"Berhati-hati! Polisi menyerang!" Ukon berterika dan bersiaga menembak ke segala arah.

Kiba kembali melemparkan dua botol yang meledakan cahaya silau.

"Sekarang!" teriak Kiba.

 _ **Dor!**_

 _ **Dor!**_

 _ **Dor!**_

* * *

"Sekali lagi, Dokter... aku bertanya padamu.. dimana _memory card_ ponsel ini?" Gaara dengan hati-hati meletakan ponsel tersebut ke meja kaca yang membatasinya dengan Sakura.

"Hm... dimana?" Gaara menaikan alis namun Sakura tak kunjung mengangkat kepala.

Gaara menjangkaukan tangan untuk mengamit dagu Sakura, "Kau benar-benar keras kepala, Dok..."

Jade menatap tajam _esmeralde_ yang getir namun tegas di saat bersamaan. Jemari Gaara naik ke atas, membelai surai merah muda itu.

Lalu menjambaknya dengan keras dan menghantamkanya ke meja kaca.

 _ **Praaank!**_

Kepala Sakura sukses memecahkan meja kaca dan tubuh dokter muda nan cantik itu tersungkur tak berdaya di tabur beling. Gaara mengambil nafas dalam-dalam.

"Perempuan... sulit sekali di mengerti..."

 _ **Klak.**_

Terdengar kokangan pistol...

bukan.. itu shotgun!

Gaara mengarahkan moncong shotgun ke kepala Sakura.

"Dengan kelembutan.. kau tak kunjung bicara.. sedikit paksaaan kau juga bungkam... lalu apa ini bisa membuatmu bicara?"

Sakura terisak sembari memejamkan mata. Ketakutan yang sedari tadi meremas jantungnya semakin kuat membuat ia gentar-gemetar.

" _Naruto... Naruto... selamatkan aku"_ Sakura menjerit dalam hati.

 _ **Dor!**_

Sakura tersentak. Telinganya berdenging hebat karena suara tembakan yang sangat dekat. Ingin ia melolong menangis saat ia melihat pecahan keramik tepat di depannya berlubang besar. Asap bau khas mesiu menari-nari di dekat hidungnya.

Gaara dengan malas memberikan shotgun pada Tayuya. Wanita dengan bandana yang menutupi kepala itu kini kembali mengokang dan mengarahkan senjata tersebut ke arah kepala Sakura.

"Kita sudahi acara ramah-tamah ini..." Gaara mendesah lelah, "Bunuh dan buang mayatnya melalui jendela..."

Jiroubu membuka tirai yang sedari tadi menutupi jendela.

 **.**

Naruto terbang mendekati lantai sepuluh. Ia mengarahkan pistol dan bersiap menembak. Matanya terbelalak saat tirai dibuka karena ia bisa melihat jelas Sakura tersungkur di pecahan kaca dengan seorang wanita mengarahkan shotgun ke kepala Sakura.

"Bedebah! Kubunuh kalian semua!" Amuk Naruto menekan _trigger_ dan bersiap melepaskan _gantole_.

 **...**

 **Dor!**

 **Dor!**

Sasuke sendiri terlibat baku tembak di lantai atas, tujuannya untuk menyelamatkan Sakura melalui jalur dalam harus terhenti karena kini ia berlindung di balik tiang besar.

"Terlalu banyak musuh di atas. Aku akan sedikit lama..." Sasuke menyiarkan situasi melaui _earphone_ -nya.

 **...**

"Bos! Ada yang mendekat!"

Gaara terkekeh, "Kau gila? Siapa yang berjalan di udara mendekati kita? Superman? Batman?"

 _ **Dor!**_

 _ **Dor!**_

Jiroubo yang berdiri dekat kaca ambruk disusul Tayuya yang bersiaga menembak Sakura rebah dengan kepala berlubang.

Gaara menolehkan kepala ke kaca dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Sialan macam apa yang terja-"

 _ **Praaankk!**_

Naruto berguling-guling di pecahan kaca jendela. Anak buah Gaara segera mengarahkan senjata tapi Naruto lebih sigap menembaki mereka dengan Assault rifle M16 miliknya. Gaara menjatuhkan diri, berikut sofanya untuk tameng.

Naruto memberondong peluru ke arah ke Gaara.

Gaara melongo melihat sofa di dekat kepalanya berlubang. Ia lalu berguling menjauh, sembari dalam gerakannya ia meraih Steyr Aug yang tergeletak di lantai milik anak buahnya.

Ia berdiri dan dengan cepat mengarahkan moncong pistol arah Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang sudah bersiaga menembak ke posisi Gaara.

Dua pemuda yang terpisah jarak beberapa meter itu saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Bertahanlah Sakura- _chan_... aku akan urus si pecundang ini dulu..." geram Naruto.

"Sakura...- _chan_?" cibir Gaara. "Inikah pahlawan bertopengmu?

Gaara kini mengarahkan senjata pemburu nyawa itu ke Sakura -yang diam-diam menggoreskan pecahan kaca meja ke tali yang mengikatnya tangannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku benci M16 modifikasimu, opsir?" tanya Gaara santai.

Naruto makin waspada saat Gaara melangkah setapak demi setapak ke posisi Sakura.

"Aku bisa lihat jumlah amunisimu dari sini..." Gaara menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sambil bejalan pelan ke Sakura.

Membuat wanita itu berhenti mengiris tali di belakang tubuhnya.

Naruto berdecih. Gaara benar. Modifikasi yang bertujuan meringankan bobot dan menambah akurasi serta presisi senjatanya membuat celah pada _chamber_ dan kedudukan _magazen_ sehingga musuh bisa melihat susunan peluru tajam yang berbaris rapi di dalam _magazen_ miliknya.

Dan peluru itu hanya bersisa dua.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku benci Shotgun, tuan penjahat?" Naruto menirukan gaya bicara Gaara tadi, "Karena kau harus mengoper peluru satu-persatu."

Gaara tersentak mengerti maksud Naruto, segera ia mengokang dan menarik _trigger_ untuk-

 _ **Dor!**_

 _ **Dor!**_

Gaara rebah.

Ia terlambat menembak Sakura.

"Huaaaah..." Naruto menghempaskan nafas lega.

Begitu lega.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang tuan putri..." Naruto mendekati Sakura dengan wajah yang terlepas dari tekanan, "Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura-chan, dalam terang dan dalam gelapmu, dalam sadar dan lelapmu, dalam hidup dan matimu aku akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu."

Naruto jongkok di dekat Sakura hendak melepaskan ikatan yang membelit Sakura tapi Sakura melotot dan Naruto memiringkan kepala tak mengerti.

"Aah... kenapa kau melotot, Sakura- _chan_? Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu kenapa malah kau pelototi sepert-" Naruto terdiam.

"Berbaliklah, opsir." Suara dingin terdengar mencekam dari balik punggung Naruto.

Naruto berbalik dengan keadaan jongkok.

Gaara menyorongkan ujung shotgunnya ke kepala Naruto sambil meregangkan kancing kemejanya dan memperlihatkan _kevlar_ yang melindungi tubuhnya.

Sakura berhasil melepaskan ikatannya. Ia melihat pistol yang terselip di belakang pinggang Naruto.

"Ada kata terakhir?" ejek Gaara.

Sakura dengan kecepatan kilat segera mencabut pistol di pinggang belakang Naruto dan mengarahkannya ke Gaara.

"Matilah kau, bajingan!" umpat Sakura.

Gaara reflek menyilangkan tangan.

 _ **Klek!**_

Pistol ditangan Sakura tidak meletus.

Naruto menoleh, "Sakura- _chan_.. kau harus menggeser pengamannya dulu!"

"Eeeeh?"

Gaara menggeram, "Sudah selesai bermain-main kepara-"

 _ **Dor!**_

Shotgun di tangan Gaara terlempar karena tembakan di tangannya.

"Arrrghh!" Gaara berteriak kesakitan karena satu tangannya bersarang timah panas.

 **.**

"Kau gagal membidik kepalanya, Green? Apa semangat masa mudamu menurun?" Shino bertanya pada Lee, dimana mereka berdua berada di gedung lain tapi sejajar dengan lantai dimana Sakura disekap.

"Laju angin merubah presisi peluruku." Jawab Lee ringan. "Kita serahkan sisanya pada Fox."

 **.**

Naruto tak menyia-nyiakan _moment_ dihadapannya. Naruto menerjang Gaara dengan menghantamkan kepalanya ke perut pemuda berambut merah tersebut. Mereka berdua berguling-guling di lantai.

Naruto menduduki Gaara, memberi pukulan bertubi-tubi ke wajah pemuda itu.

Gaara berontak dan berguling kesamping.

Keduanya berdiri dan adu tinju.

Naruto memberi satu pukulan mendatar namun Gaara menangkap kepalan tangan Naruto lalu menariknya. Wajah Naruto langsung disambut siku Gaara lalu terhuyung ke belakang.

Gaara menerjang kedepan dengan memberi satu tendangan keras ke perut, Naruto menahan pergelangan kaki Gaara tapi Gaara segera berputar di udara dan melayangkan tendangan tumit ke kepala Naruto.

Naruto limbung dan tersandar pada pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup.

Gaara berlari dan menabrakan pundaknya ke perut Naruto hingga polisi elit berjuluk Fox tersebut terlempar ke kamar mandi dan pintu kamar mandi langsung terlepas dari engselnya.

Naruto mengerang terduduk di kloset.

Gaara mengambil ancang-ancang akan menerjang Naruto lagi, pemuda itu naik ke kloset dan melompat saat Gaara memberikan tendangan.

Alhasil, tendangan Gaara hanya membentur dinding.

Naruto yang melompat kini mendarat ditubuh Gaara dengan melingkarkan kedua kakinya di leher Gaara sambil memberi pukulan bertubi-tubi ke kepala pemuda itu.

Gaara mengerang namun ia cepat menghantamkan tubuh Naruto kedinding.

 _ **Praank!**_

Kaca yang tertempel di dinding kamar mandi pecah dihantam punggung Naruto, pemuda berambut jabrik itu kini jatuh terduduk. Gaara meraih kasar baju depan Naruto- yang juga terlapisi _kevlar_ \- lalu membenturkan kepala Naruto ke wastafel.

Naruto menjerit kesakitan. Polisi elite itu kalah telak dari pemimpin gangster.

Gaara menyeret tubuh Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi, mendapati ruang lapang tersebut Naruto jatuh terlentang karena rasa sakit di punggungnya masih mendera sementara itu Gaara sudah babak belur di bagian wajah.

Sakura menganga dengan bola mata tergetar melihat hal tersebut.

"Mau kusajikan hidangan penutup?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

Gaara memposisikan agar Naruto membungkuk di depannya, pemuda berambut merah itu meraih pinggang Naruto lalu dengan satu sentakan tenaga dan gerakan yang rumit Naruto berputar terbalik dan kini terangkat di depan tubuh Gaara dengan kepala Gaara terapit di kedua kaki Naruto yang bertumpu ke pundak Gaara.

Lalu Gaara membanting Naruto ke bawah.

Naruto menjerit sejadi-jadinya saat punggung dan kepala belakangnya beradu keras dengan lantai. Ia berguling-guling sambil memegangi kepala belakangnya.

Sakura _shock_ berat. "Na... ru... to..."

Gaara meregangkan otot, "Bertarung tangan kosong denganku adalah kesalahan, Pak Polisi." Lalu pemimpin gangster Suna itu menjambak kasar surai pirang Naruto dan menyeret pemuda itu ke arah jendela.

"Kau masuk dari sana maka kau keluar darisana." Gaara menyeret kasar Naruto dan hendak mendorongnya ke jendela.

 **.**

"Green, tembak si merah. Fox bisa mati." Perintah Shino melihat kekacauan di ruangan Sakura melalui teropong.

"Tidak bisa." Lee makin berkonsetrasi dan matanya makin fokus pada _scope_. "Bajingan itu selalu bergerak."

 **.**

Sakura berdiri melihat hal itu, ia berpikir cepat bagaimana menyelamatkan Naruto. Sakura berlari merunduk siap menerjang Gaara dari belakang. "Jahanam!"

Gaara menoleh ke belakang karena teriakan Sakura, namun belum sempat ia berbalik ia sudah terlebih dahulu di seruduk Sakura dengan keras. Membuat Gaara terbelalak dan terlempar ke luar jendela, berikut bersama pelaku penyerudukan, Sakura.

Gaara terlentang di udara lalu mengikuti hukum milik Isaac Newton, Gravitasi.

Pemuda ahli beladiri sekaligus pemimpin kelompok radikal itu terjun sepuluh lantai dan mendarat keras di atap mobil polisi yang langsung ringsek dan alarm mobil pun menjerit-jerit.

* * *

Sakura memejamkan mata. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana panasnya angin menjilati kulitnya.

Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Tapi dia takkan tinggal diam melihat Naruto yang terdesak oleh Gaara.

Sakura makin memejamkan mata kuat-kuat.

Menunggu sesaat lagi tubuhnya terhempas dan tercerai berai di jalan.

Sama saja, pikirnya,

Di dunia inipun ia mati muda.

Di dunia ini pun, ia mati oleh Gaara.

Dan kematianya juga disaksikan oleh Naruto.

Semuanya sama, seperti dunia sebelumnya.

Tapi akankah sama, di alam sana akankah ia bertemu kembali dengan Naruto-nya?

Meski tak bisa ditepisnya, Naruto yang sekarang menjadi suaminya tak ubahnya dengan Naruto yang dulu ia kenal.

Kata orang, sebelum ajal datang, kau akan kembali diputarkan _review_ kehidupanmu,

Dan Sakura kembali menyaksikan itu sekarang.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Berhentilah mengikutiku!" teriak seorang dokter magang-terlihat dari usianya- berteriak keras mengusir polisi muda yang keukeuh di hadapannya._

" _Jangan berteriak di rumah sakit, Sakura-chan~"_

" _Kau yang membuatku berteriak! Pergilah darisini!"_

" _Hm.. aku takkan pergi sebelum kau membalas cintaku."_

 _ **.**_

 _Disebuah kafe._

 _Saat musim dingin._

 _Dimana salju tak henti-hentinya turun._

 _Dua orang, yang semakin dewasa,baik dari sifat dan sikap, berbicara dengan wajah serius._

" _Kau takkan percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, Naruto."_

 _Polisi gagah itu mengangguk paham, "Keluarkanlah apa yang tersembunyi di hatimu."_

" _Aku bukan dari dunia ini." Ujar Sakura pelan namun pasti._

 _Tak ada respon apapun dari Naruto, lalu Sakura kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya._

" _Aku dari dunia yang berbeda, dimana dulu aku adalah pemburu siluman dan kau adalah siluman rubah."_

 _Malam semakin larut, sesap hangat latte sesekali mengiringi cerita Sakura._

 _Dan di akhir cerita, Naruto tersenyum._

" _Lalu apa bedanya aku dan Naruto di duniamu? Kami sama-sama menginginkan kebahagiaan untukmu. Kami sama-sama meletakan kepentinganmu di atas kepentingan kami. Percayalah, jika kau berbahagia saat ini, dimanapun Naruto siluman rubah saat ini pasti berbahagia bersama seorang Haruno Sakura."_

" _Kenapa kau bisa percaya semudah itu padaku? Kenapa kau bisa berasumsi seperti itu?"_

" _Lalu kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu saat pertama bertemu saat sekolah menengah dulu?"_

 _Sakura terdiam._

" _Itu mungkin pertanda, bahwa dimanapun Sakura berada akan selalu ada Naruto disisinya yang akan melindunginya."_

 _Naruto meraih tangan Sakura, menggenggamnya mesra. "Percayalah, aku dan Naruto-mu itu sebenarnya satu, bahkan jika ada tujuh dimensi dan ada tujuh Naruto, kami semua satu. Tidakkah kau merasakan ikatan itu?"_

 _ **.**_

" _Menikahlah denganku, jidat lebar!"_

 _Geraham Sakura hampir lepas dari tempatnya karena Naruto berteriak menggunakan corong pengeras suara._

 _Di sebuah helikopter yang melayang di depan ruangan kerjanya._

 _Dengan spnaduk besar di bawah helikopter tersebut,_

" _Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Sakura-chan, dalam terang dan gelapmu, dalam sadar dan lelapmu, dalam hidup dan matimu aku akan selalu ada untuk menjagamu. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu"_

 _Punggung Sakura di tepuk keras oleh kepala rumah sakit, Tsunade Senju. "Cepat jawab! Jangan biarkan seorang lelaki gila seperti dia menunggu terlalu lama, aku tak mau rumah sakit ini di bom olehnya."_

 _Dan Sakura mengangguk setuju,_

 _Untuk selamanya bersama Naruto._

 _Di dunia manapun itu._

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tersenyum mengingat semua itu.

Begitu mudahnya Naruto mencintainya.

Dan ia berharap, setelah alam yang ia temui seusai kematian ini, ia bisa bertemu Naruto lagi.

Sakura perlahan membuka mata. Bersiap menyongsong alam baka.

Dan hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah ia masih hidup dan kini tengah tergantung di sisi luar jendela. Ia mendongak, Naruto berhasil meraih tangannya sesaat setelah meyeruduk Gaara.

"Naruto..."

Tetes demi tetes darah yang mengucur dari luka di pelipis Naruto menjadi jawaban. Tetes-tetesnya jatuh ke wajah Sakura. Lelaki gagah sekaligus eksentrik yang melamarnya enam tahun silam itu hanya tersenyum dengan wajah teduh.

"Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang membuatku jantungan, Sakura- _chan_."

"Hiks..." Sakura terisak.

Genggaman tangan Naruto makin erat.

"Ayo pulang... sayang.. Hehe..." Naruto memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura makin terisak. " _Baka_..."

* * *

Naruto berjalan dipapah Sakura. Lantai satu terlihat berantakan dengan perabotan yang berserakan pecah dan dinding yang di penuhi lubang bekas peluru. Sepertinya terjadi pertempuran cukup hebat di lantai satu, begitulah pikir Naruto.

Kening Naruto telah terlilit perban darurat, ia masih memegangi kepalanya dengan raut wajah masam karena Sakura terus mengomelinya semenjak tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa kalah bertarung dengan dia? Kau ini polisi elit, Naruto." Cecar Sakura, "Kau anggota pilihan dari kesatuan, bagaimana bisa dia mengalahkanmu dengan mudah?."

Naruto memonyongkan bibir. "Sakura- _chan_.. kau sudah memarahiku dari lantai sepuluh tadi dan kini kita sudah di lantai dasar..."

Sakura tak menggubris dan masih saja menggerutu.

"Ini karena kau kebanyakan makan ramen. Untung perutmu tidak buncit, kau tahu kandungan ramen tidak bisa memenuhi ekspetasi kalorimu?"

"Apa hubungannya dengan ramen? Jangan salahkan makanan para dewa itu, ramen adalah..."

Kini Naruto bersikukuh jika menyangkut ramen. Selagi Naruto memberikan argumentasi pembelaan atas ramen yang baru saja di hina oleh Sakura, gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum memperhatikan wajah serius Naruto, tersenyum lembut penuh kehangatan.

" _Terima kasih, Naruto... aku selalu percaya bahwa kau akan selalu melindungiku, dalam terang dan gelapku, dalam sadar dan lelapku, dalam hidup dan matiku, kau akan selalu ada untuk menjagaku. Seperti yang Naruto lakukan di duniaku yang pertama."_

"Aku heran, kenapa penemu ramen tidak diberi penghargaan, siapapun penemu-"

Sakura menautkan jemarinya ke jemari Naruto _. "Bahkan, jika saat ini ada Naruto dan Sakura di alam lain, di dimensi lain, di universe lain, aku percaya bahwa seorang Naruto akan selalu melindungi seorang Sakura. Selalu dan selamanya."_

"Makanya, saat waktu senggang kau harus terus latihan, kau malah diam-diam mencuri waktu ke Ichiraku, kau pikir aku tidak tahu selama ini kalau kau-"

 _ **Prook.**_

 _ **Prook.**_

 _ **Prook.**_

Sakura terdiam karena bunyi gemuruh tepuk tangan. Ia mengedarkan padangan ke sekeliling dengan wajah heran, begitu pula Naruto.

Tanpa sadar Naruto dan Sakura sudah keluar dari lantai satu.

Puluhan polisi sudah berkerumun dan memberikan _applause_ yang meriah.

"Kerja bagus, Fox!" Komisaris Raikage memberikan tepuk tangan yang paling keras.

"Hebat sekali!"

"Kau pasti setengah mati bertarung diatas sana!"

"Kau mencetak sejarah karena bisa mengalah Suna grup."

"Hebat, Fox! Hebat!"

Sasuke dan beberapa anggota lainya datang dari arah dalam Rumah Sakit.

"Bagianku sedikit lama.." tukas Sasuke sambil menoleh melihat Naruto. "Kau terluka, adik ipar? Apa Sakura yang menghajarmu barusan?" ejek kapten tim elit tersebut.

Semua polisi terbahak-bahak.

Gelak tawa menggantikan gemuruh tepuk tangan.

Wajah Naruto makin mengkerut karena dicemooh.

"Dimana buruan kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Disana." Tunjuk Asuma ke mobil polisi yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

Sasuke menaikan alis melihat Gaara tewas dengan kondisi sedemikian rupa.

"Aku izin pulang, Kapten." Tukas Naruto.

"Diberikan." Jawab Sasuke sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. "Kerja bagus."

Sakura kembali memapah Naruto dan berjalan menjauh. Tapi teriakan Asuma membuat lagkah mereka berdua terhenti.

"Dimana barang bukti?!"

Sakura berbalik. "Kemarilah..."

Asuma mengikuti perintah Sakura.

Perempuan muda itu menjulurkan lidah dan terlihat _memory card_ ada disana.

Asuma menerima benda kecil basah itu dengan tatapan setengah percaya. "Kau menyembunyikan barang bukti di mulutmu agar mereka tak menemukan ini saat menggeledahmu?"

Sakura mengabaikan pertanyaan Asuma dan kembali memapah Naruto lalu menjauh.

"Malam ini kau tidak usah memasak, ke Ichiraku saja." Ujar Naruto.

"Tidak! Aku akan masak sayuran malam ini."

"Ayolah, Sakura- _chan_..."

"Tidak!"

"Sakura- _chan_ ~"

"Tidak!"

"Saku- _cwaaan_ ~~"

"Tidak! Tidak!"

Asuma melongo menatap kedua punggung yang semakin menjauh itu, ia berbalik dan menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengendikan bahu dan berujar santai. "Mereka memang pasangan yang sedikit... ya begitulah..."

 **The End**

 **R.E.A.L team : Rinzu15 the 4th Espada And Lsp.**


End file.
